


The Velvet Web

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Story written for the Lyric Wheel: The Horrible Wheel. Lyricssupplied by Flutesong.





	1. The Velvet Web

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"You can run, you can scream, you can hide, but you cannot escape!" 

 

Alex sat up straight in bed, a scream trapped in his throat. He panted as

he tried to tell himself it was just a bad dream. It had to be. No other

explanation made sense. The voice echoing in his head was scary. All the

more so for the fact that it was the voice of a former lover. 

 

Throwing the covers back, he rose from the bed and staggered into the

bathroom. He urinated without turning on the light as he remembered the

dream. It had been so real. 

 

Spender had told him that Skinner had disappeared, they were concerned

because they had no idea why or how. One weekend he had gone to a bar,

picked up a pretty young boy and he had not been seen since. 

 

Alex had been assigned to hang out in the bar and watch for Skinner or

the boy to show up. Mulder and Scully were trying to find him as well, but

they didn't know about Skinner's bar hopping or his preferences for hot

twink ass. 

 

Alex had seen a man he thought was Skinner the night before and followed

him into an alley. What he had seen convinced him it was just a look

alike. This man had been ripping the throat from the boy he held tight in

his arms. 

 

Alex had backpedaled quickly, only to kick a can, which rattled across

the asphalt. The demon's head rose and the red eyes found him easily in

the dark. 

 

"Alex, come back here. We can be together again." 

 

He turned to run and that is when he heard the words from his dream. 

 

"You can run, you can scream, you can hide, but you cannot escape!" 

 

Alex shivered with the memory. That could not have been Skinner. The

creature had just read his mind somehow and used the knowledge. He had to

shake it off and get to Spender's office. 

 

Flipping on the light switch, he turned to the sink to brush his teeth.

His loud gasp filled the room. A large bruise covered his throat; in the

center were two small puncture wounds. Alex Krycek did something he had

never done before - he fainted. 

 

He was roused sometime later as cold water was dumped over him.

Sputtering as he sat up, he rubbed the water from his eyes and turned to

see Spender standing at the bathroom door. 

 

"Well, Alex, what happened to you? You were supposed to be at my office

over an hour ago." 

 

"I'm not sure. I mean, I woke up from a dream then I came in here and the

next thing I know there's water in my face." 

 

"From the bruise on your neck, it looks like you were out getting laid

last night instead of taking care of your assignment." 

 

"I wasn't getting laid. I was in the bars looking for Skinner until after

two this morning." 

 

"From the come stains on your bed, I would say you definitely got laid

last night. Mr. Spender, sir, there's no sign of any condoms either." A

voice called out from the bedroom. 

 

"No! That's not possible. I didn't bring anyone home. I would remember

getting laid." 

 

Spender motioned to the other man, and Alex was pulled from the room and

held down on the bed while his ass was probed. 

 

"I really hate it when you tell me such obvious lies, Alex. I certainly

thought you had better sense than to let someone bareback you." 

 

"But I don't do that..." 

 

"Take him to the clinic, find out if he's been drugged. Have them run a

rape kit, too." 

 

Spender stomped from the apartment, leaving the goon to watch as Alex

dressed, he was not allowed to shower. The trip to the clinic was spent in

silence. Alex kept trying to remember more about the night before. He was

just so sure it had been a dream. Vampires didn't exist, right? 

 

A few hours later he sat, still dirty, looking sullen in Spender's

office, and waited for the doctor to call. When the call came in, Spender

put it on speaker. 

 

"Doctor, what information do you have for me?" 

 

"Well, there were copious amounts of semen in the rectum, as well as

tearing consistent with either forceful rape or an overly large penis. I'm

guessing the latter, since there was no other bruising on Alex's body

aside from his throat. I've sent samples to the DNA lab to see if we get a

hit." 

 

"What about the bruise on the throat? Any sign of drugs?" 

 

"The bruise was made by a bite. The puncture wounds are compatible with

the bite of a dog or other members of the canine family. I sent swabs from

that to the lab as well. As for drugs, there was a substance in the blood

but it was none of the drugs normally used either recreationally or for

date rape." 

 

"I'm sure that went to the lab as well?" 

 

"Of course, Mr. Spender." 

 

"Let me know the minute you have any information." 

 

"Certainly, sir." 

 

The phone disconnected and Alex waited for the tirade or the beating,

whichever Spender would decide he had coming. 

 

"Take our little Alex in the back and remind him who that ass belongs to.

Don't make is so harsh that he is unable to work on his assignment

tonight." 

 

The room in back was soundproofed, so the only one who enjoyed his

screams was the man handing out the punishment. After he beat Alex, he

pulled out his cock, rolled on a condom and fucked Alex as more screams

filled the room. Alex passed out, when he woke, just before sundown that

night, he was lying on his come stained bed, his face on the thickest

stain of all. 

 

Pulling himself into the bathroom, he stood under the hot water until it

started to turn cold. While still wearing his robe, he stripped the bed

and shoved the sheets into the small washer. The idea of food was not

appealing, but he was a survivor and knew he needed to eat. So, heating a

can of soup and making a sandwich, he ate as the washer ran. 

 

Putting clean sheets on the bed, he napped until time for the bars to

start jumping. He felt a little better as he left his apartment. He headed

straight for the bar he had been in the night before. He knew he was being

tailed, but didn't care. He was following orders, so let them watch. 

 

He went to the bar and ordered a drink. He would nurse that one for at

least an hour. He normally didn't drink at all, but he needed the prop.

Just as he was turning from the bar, a hand gripped his ass. 

 

"How are you feeling, Lexi?" 

 

He gulped as he turned to look at Skinner, shock and fear vying for

dominance on his face. Skinner laughed at him. 

 

"What's the matter? Didn't you hear me say I'd see you tonight, when I

kissed you goodbye this morning?" 

 

"It was you? You came into my apartment and fucked me while I was

drugged?" 

 

"You weren't drugged, Lexi. Just a little stoned from my bite. Carlos

says that happens a lot the first time. You'll remember tonight. Your body

is more ready for me." 

 

His hand had moved up Alex's back to his waist and Skinner pulled him

closer. His tongue ran over Alex's throat and he jerked back. 

 

"Who have you allowed to use you? You are mine, Lexi. I don't share." 

 

"Use me?" He giggled with near hysteria. "I was raped. Spender was pissed

that I let someone bareback me. He had one of the goons beat me and then

the asshole raped me." 

 

Alex watched as Walter bent to sniff him again. Then he turned his head

about thirtydegree, and inhaled deeply again. Looking back at Alex he

spoke. 

 

"He's here." 

 

"Yes, the bastard is following me. Spender probably wanted to make sure I

didn't get lucky again tonight." 

 

"So, when we leave, he'll follow us?" 

 

"Yes. But he'll tell Spender. I've been out every night since you

disappeared, trying to find you. What is up with you anyway? Spender is

furious." 

 

He laughed, then kissed Alex hard. 

 

"Spender can't touch me anymore. And after tonight he won't be able to

touch you either." 

 

Pulling Alex along by the arm he still had wrapped around him, Skinner

led him out the alley door. Skinner pushed Alex up against the wall; he

bent to place his lips over the pulse point in Alex's throat. Two sharp

pricks and the blood began to fill Skinner's mouth. Skinner pulled Alex in

close to his body, arms holding him upright. 

 

After only a minute Skinner heard the sound of the door banging open,

then a voice spoke close by. 

 

"Alex, Spender isn't going to like it when he hears you've known where

Skinner was. How long have you been letting him fuck you?" 

 

Alex might have answered, but he was too stoned from Skinner's

attentions. Skinner pushed him gently against the wall and turned toward

the other man. 

 

"You're wrong about him knowing where I was. He didn't until last night.

And as for me fucking him, you should be so lucky. But you see, you aren't

a lucky man. You touched what is mine. You won't be doing that again." 

 

"Yours? Him? He belongs to Spender." 

 

"He never belonged to Spender. He'll never belong to anyone except me." 

 

Alex watched as Skinner stalked to the other man. The guy reached for his

gun and Skinner laughed. When the gun was pointed toward him, he moved in

fast and Alex heard the snap of bone just before the scream. Pawing though

the idiot's pockets, Skinner came up with a cell phone. Skinner slapped

Spender's henchman to get his attention. 

 

"I'm sure you have Spender on speed-dial, what's his number?" 

 

"One, you bastard!" 

 

Again Skinner laughed as he hit the speed-dial. He turned slightly to

check on Alex as the phone rang. 

 

"Spender, you know who this is. Stop looking for me. I'm going to leave

you a present in the alley behind Club Eros. Oh, and forget about Alex as

well, he's going with me." 

 

Skinner set the phone down carefully on the top of a garbage can and

reached for the man starring at him in fear. Alex closed his eyes as the

screams echoed through the alley. He was normally tough, but seeing a man

picked up as though he were weightless then his throat ripped open as

Skinner drank the blood was more than he could handle. Alex slid to the

floor of the alley, far too light headed to try and run. 

 

"Alex. We need to leave now. I can carry you if you can't walk." 

 

Alex focused on the shiny shoes by his legs but didn't look up. 

 

"Why don't you just kill me here?" 

 

"I have no intention of killing you, Alex. I'm going to bring you over to

the other side. We'll have all of eternity to be together." 

 

"What? You want to spend forever with me?" 

 

"I always did." 

 

In the wee hours just before dawn, Walter Skinner kissed the still, white

face of a very dead Alex Krycek before he whispered. 

 

"I'll be waiting when you awake, Alex. We will rule the dark for

centuries to come." 

 

Epilogue: 

 

Mulder and Scully stood by the table where Scully had just preformed the

autopsy on Alex Krycek. 

 

"Mulder, he was drained of blood. There is anal tearing, a large amount

of sperm, two puncture wounds on both his neck and penis." 

 

"His apartment was bugged, Scully. The tape indicates consensual sex. He

was begging for it. Begging Skinner for it." 

 

"What? Skinner? I don't believe it." 

 

"It sure sounded like Skinner. And the sheets were thick with dried

semen. The lab did a quick test on that and it was two different blood

types, Skinner's and Krycek's. But there wasn't any blood found anywhere

else in the apartment." 

 

"I don't see how that is possible unless his body was moved." 

 

"The tapes are time stamped, Scully." 

 

"I'll list cause of death as exsanguination." 

 

"Kersh will be thrilled when he hears the tape." 

 

"Mulder, there is nothing we can do. We've tried everything to find him."

 

 

"I just can't believe he dropped out of sight so easily." 

 

Alex Krycek's body was pushed into a drawer and the two agents left the

morgue. Shortly after midnight Walter Skinner stands in the shadows

across the street from the morgue and waits for his lover to appear. 

 

Alex wakes in a drawer, his breath comes faster, he's aching to move, he

hears the voice of his lover calling to him. Using his hands like claws,

he forces the morgue drawer open. Walking naked through the deserted

building, he reaches the fire escape. Making his way down, he hurries to

the place where he knows Walter is waiting. Dressing hurriedly in the

clothes he is given, he then turns to smile at his undead lover. 

 

"Walter, I'm hungry." 

 

"Of course, you are, baby. We'll get a bite before we fuck." 

 

Alex's feral grin matches the one Walter is wearing. The two men fade

like the mist that is creeping across the city. 

 

Kiss of the Spider Woman 

 

Sooner or later you're certain to meet, In the bedroom, the parlor or

even the street. There's no place on earth

You're likely to miss

Her kiss.

Sooner or later in sunlight or gloom,

When the red candles flicker

She'll walk in the room

And the curtains will shake and the fire will hiss. Here comes her kiss. 

 

And the moon grows dimmer,

At the tide's low ebb,

And her black beads shimmer,

And you're aching to move

But you're caught in the web

Of the Spider Woman

In her velvet cape.

You can scream,

But you cannot escape. 

 

Sooner or later your love will arrive,

And she touches your heart

You're alert and alive.

But there's only one pin

That can puncture such bliss

Her kiss.

Sooner or later you bathe in success,

And your minions salute

They say nothing but "yes"

But your power is empty

It fades like the mist

Once you've been kissed. 

 

And the moon grows dimmer,

At the tide's low ebb,

And your breath comes faster,

And you're aching to move,

But you're caught in the web

Of the Spider Woman

In her velvet cape.

You can run

You can scream

You can hide

But you cannot escape!


	2. Night Companions

The slurping noises were loud in the dark alley. A head rose, moonlight reflected in the glowing eyes; a trickle of something wet left a black trail along the handsome face. His head tilted to the side as he listened.

 

"Alex, it's getting late, come to me."

 

Without another thought, Alex dropped the bundle of clothing that contained the corpse of his former enemy. He all but flew from the alley, out into the street, his focus only on the voice calling to him through the moon-bright night. 

 

In a few short minutes he walked up to Walter, his lover and companion. Walter's hands reached for him and he was pulled close to the big man's body. Walter's tongue slipped out to lick the black fluid from Alex's face.

 

"How was he?"

 

"Pissed his pants." Alex told him with a short laugh.

 

"Mulder is beginning to suspect."

 

"Have you seen him?"

 

"Yes, but I didn't allow him to see me. He's no longer trying to hide his affair with Scully. They had just gotten home from the morgue."

 

"We may have to kill him or turn him."

 

"No, Alex. If necessary I'll tell him the truth."

 

"But, Walter…"

 

"Enough, Alex. I have no desire to have Fox Mulder around for eternity. You are the only man I want to spend that much time with. Now come we must get home quickly."

 

Walter had leaned more about his abilities than Alex had, so he was keeping his lover on a short leash until Alex learned how to use his powers. Walter made sure they stayed fairly close to each other at night and he got them home before dawn.

 

The apartment they were currently using had been owned by one of the higher-ups in the Consortium. His rotting body had been dumped before his odor could bring in the police. 

 

Walter had carefully blacked out the windows, using several means to keep out the light. There was a set of blinds, and over that a set of lightweight curtains, then heavy blackout drapes and finally, velvet drapes. 

 

He undressed his now-sleepy Alex and led him to the big bed. It had been a longer than usual night and they had stayed out much too late to have time for lovemaking. Walter hadn't even told Alex who he had tracked down to be tomorrow's dinner. 

 

Mulder would have to be dealt with soon. He was becoming too noisy. With that thought Walter drifted off to sleep.


End file.
